Realization
by Redneckninja07
Summary: Raven feels something for Beast Boy, but doesn't want him to be hurt in the process. Will she be able to solve the problem of their relationship? Or will it be ruined forever? BBRae fluff because im a 'shipper. R&R please it really helps. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

AN) this is my second story, and I plan to make it a full fledged story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but one can always dream...

CHAPTER 1

"Beast Boy... I just.. This- US, cannot be. I... Your only my friend, nothing. More!"

"But Rae-"

"Don't call me that, my name is Raven, and we just can't be together"

Silence, thats all that I need. Time to meditate and get away from it all. I don't know what's gotten into me. I must be sick, yes that's it. If only I knew what it was. Ever since I told Beast Boy we couldn't be together, I've felt strangely morose. Its like I'm dying on the inside. But it can't be Beast Boy, right? That's impossible, I feel only friendship for him. Nothing more. I visited my mind today, and all my emotions were out of control. Even Timid was talking about him. No matter what I try, I cant seem to get him out of my head. Guilt talked to me, and I feel strangely horrible for what I said to him. But there's no taking it back now, he probably has already moved on. There are plenty of girls in the world that are better than I am. I just wish I could have found a better way to tell him. Every day I wake up i see him and can't bear to look at him. What's happening to me?! I can't be in love, no it's not possible. No one should have to live with someone like me. I will only bring sorrow. There must be some way to apologize. This is starting to affect my team as well. I can't think straight. When I see him I just turn and run. I can't seem to focus whenever he's around. All I want to do is run away. He affects me in ways nobody can understand. When he used to make jokes and try his hardest to make me smile, I always had a funny feeling inside. I think our last conversation was when I finally realized that I lo- no like him. I can't love. If I do someone is bound to die. I've already proved to everyone that I can only cause pain. My father is one of the worst demons fathomable, and he almost destroyed the world because of me. As much as I wish I could be normal, I'm not. I will only ever be destructive, and i don't want to hurt any of my friends. They've only supported me thro-

*knock, knock*

"Starfire, can I just be alone right now?"

"Raven? Its me, Beast Boy... Can we please talk?"

I slowly get up from my position and walk towards the door. I just can't seem to open it. My body won't comply.

"Raven... Please. Im sorry if what I said hurt you. But it is the truth. Can you please open the door?"

With that comment, I put my hand on the control panel, and the door slid open. Beast Boy, in mid-comment, looked at me.

"Raven, please believe me when I say-"

I put my hand over his mouth

"Beast Boy, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I just can't be with you. It hurts me to see you like this, but it hurts even worse to think of what could happen if I can't control my emotions. You've seen what happened with..."

I almost said HER name. The girl who broke Beast Boys heart

"Rae, I came here to tell you that... How do I say this? I don't care what happens. If something explodes, or if you can't control your emotions, it'll only make me happy. Happy to see you showing that you are a person. You aren't the only one who has had a rocky past. But even when I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. Remember how we all banded together to beat your dad? Remember when Malchior did what he did? I was there to support you. I told you that I want you to be able to experience life. I told you that I would protect you."

"Beast Boy. Please don't make this-"

He pulled me to him and kissed me. It felt like an eternity, and I didn't want it to end. When he pulled back he immediately started talking,

"Raven, I meant everything I said, now its up to you."

He turned and went to his room. All I could do was stand there in shock. Everything started to fall into place in my mind, at that moment,I knew what I had to do...

AN-) this is my second story, and its gonna have chapters this time! I know its kinda short but i want to see how it is viewed. Thank you to all who reviewed my first story. It really gave me the urge to write more. I hope that you enjoy this one. I will try to update every week or so, depending on school. You know how it is.

Anyways, enough rambling reviews are wanted. Any kind are acceptable. Hope you all enjoy this story. New ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- this is the second chapter, im uploading it even if i dont get many reviews. Hope anyone who reads it enjoys. Criticism welcomed, PM me if you have any requests for story's. only teen titans though.

Disclaimer- I dont own any part of the Teen Titans, although the plot line is entirely my own.

CHAPTER 2

I tried my hardest to confront him last night, but I just couldn't bring out the ability to knock on his door. Try as I might, I just couldn't do it. I decided to wait until the morning. Even with that decision in my mind I couldn't find sleep in any way. All of my emotions started to get uncontrollable, and my only choice was to go where they couldn't affect anybody. I went to Nevermore.

I felt lost as soon as I entered my mind. It seems that my emotions also affect the setting of my mind as well as the objects around my physical being. Instead of the dark, floating abyss that was my normal setting, there was a bright field of flowers. It reminded me of one of Beast Boy's happy movies. During the few minutes it took to find my bearings in this foreign scenery, I didn't notice a silhouette hiding behind one of the trees. When I finally realized it was my emotions causing the change, I started to look for the most dominant of them. That's when one of them jumped at me from behind a tree. I was startled and fell on my ass. When I looked up, I saw a bright pink cloak and a huge smile on the face of, none other than, Happy. She was so excited to see me that she yanked me off of the ground into a giant hug. She only let me go when she actually realized it was me she was hugging. She started screaming about how excited she was to be free to expand her area.

"Rae-Rae! Im soo glad you could finally come to see my improvements to your dreary mind! It used to remind me of old gray-cloaks maze, before you finally realized your feelings about BB!"

"One, he's Beast Boy, not BB. Two, how could I possibly be 'happy' when I can barely stand to see his face? And three, my names Raven, not 'Rae-Rae'."

"Oh, Rae-Rae! You may not notice this, but you don't want to see his face BECAUSE you are so happy when he's around. Ever since you destroyed you daddy dearest, some under-used emotions are finally coming out to play! I was starting to get bored!"

I was confused. Really confused.

"What do you mean: 'Other, emotions'? There are only 7 emotions that I experience!"

"Rae, you really need to keep in touch more often. But I can only help you on the way to understanding! You have to go see 'Brainy' over in that boring library. But you know how hard it is to get there, especially now that things have changed drastically around here!"

*Sigh* "Where do I go first?" She was really starting to piss me off with all of that bright happy light about her.

"I can take you to Mrs. Dreary herself. But are you sure you don't wanna play a game with me? And why don't you bring BB back? I just Loooove his jokes!"

I remained silent until she gave up, and when we entered Timid's domain, I realized she wasn't in such a huge maze anymore. While it still was of reasonable difficulty, it seemed that even the most dreary of emotions were opening up more, ever since Beast Boy kissed me. Timid was, as usual, hiding behind her cape with a scared look in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry that Happy scared you. I'm also sorry about the time-"

"Whatever, I forgive you and all of that. Just bring me to Knowledge as quickly as possible!"

I did feel a little guilty about my bluntness, after seeing Timid's face, but I had no time for remorse. I needed to find out why I feel the way I do. Since time is different in Nevermore than it is on Earth, I could be there for an hour, and have a whole day go by. The quicker I left, the better it was for me. Timid spent the whole walk through her maze apologizing for every little thing that happened to me since the last time I saw her. Even all of the accidental explosions I've created. Believe me when I say it felt like an eternity until we reached Brave's new, 'improved' territory. It looked like a gym on steroids. After Timid apologized a final time for all of her 'faults', i was finally able to continue on my journey. Brave casually walked over to me and punched my shoulder

"Hey there, ya wimpy bum!" Which was said like it was common knowledge.

"Just take me to Knowledge, no funny crap. Now is definitely not the time!"

"Duh... I am a part of you. I know whats going on. And I am goin to go right out and say this: tell Beast Boy how you feel. He's a great guy. Even when he pisses us off, you of all people should know it's just for fun! Lucky for you, Brainiacs place is next on our adventure."

"Good, let's go." I start walking swiftly to avoid anymore conversation.

"Hey, impatient one, YOU'RE GOIN THE WRONG WAY!"

Eventually, after indefinite conversation about fighting, and Beast Boy, we finally made it to Knowledge's domain...

AN- cliffhangers are always exciting! If you made it this far, please Review. It would make everything so much better. And I'll try to update sometime soon.

AN# dos: if there are any suggestions for more teen Titan stories, by all means PM me and ill try to accommodate them. No TERRABB, OR RAEROB pairings! They are probably the worst pairings ever. And I still manage to ramble about nothing *awkward chuckle*. Enjoy, and review, review review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN- this is chapter 3. I have uploaded this because people enjoyed the first two.

Disclaimer- i definitely own... Nothing whatsoever about the Teen Titans. No matter how much I wish, it doesn't change! *Sad Face*

CHAPTER 3

After what felt like hours, we finally made it to Knowledge' domain. It looked like... Well a library I guess. I was greeted by a face full of books when I opened the door.

"Sorry, didn't foresee you arriving here until later. I guess you want to know what all of the commotion in your head is about."

"That would be nice. I didn't come here to be mislead. Just tell me so I can leave and solve my problem with Beast Boy." It seemed that even Knowledge had noticeable changes when she heard HIS name. When I said 'Beast Boy', she started to blush. That's a little weird considering she's a part of me

"Well- *cough, cough*- it seems that one of your most dangerous emotions has been let loose... And while you might think that she is insignificant, just look at our noticeable differences since you last entered Nevermore. Notice how Timid's domain is significantly smaller than last time? Thats because of this newly released emotion. Because of her, you've been more forward with your friends. It seems that this emotion is affecting all of us emotions, as well as the people around you. Notice how Beast Boy has been slightly more awkward than usual since you denied him his request. You may not have noticed, but this-"

"Can you get on with it? I've been here a lot longer than I would like. What is this 'most dangerous' emotion that has been released? What is Beast Boy's part in all of it, why do I fell queasy when I hear his name?"

"Here's the simple explanation. The emotion that has been released is one you have only experienced once, no twice in your life. The first time, for your mother, Arella. The second time.. With that Bastard, pardon my bluntness, Malchior."

"You've got to be kidding me! There's no- how could?- just NO!" At that moment, Anger perked up greatly, appearing to increase in size because of my outburst.

"Yes, it seems that Beast Boy has awoken the positive sides of your emotions, especially- well there she is now. Why don't you go see her and ask her about it?"

An emotion with a purple cloak was slowly making her way to our circle. She seemed to show very little, to almost no, acknowledgement of our presence. She was spinning around, and reminded me of Starfire with all of her debilitating joy. It reminded me of...

"No, there's just no way- why does it have to be so difficult? Why can't I just accept the fact that I don't like Beast Bo- unless! No! Nononoononoonono. I can't feel, it will only bring remorse and despair! You can't be here! It'll only-" the next thing I felt was the sharp sting of a slap, similar to the ones that I give, HIM, from time to time. Then Brave starts berating me.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Don't go insane. Just breathe. Think of anything that will get your mind off of all of this. You still need to go talk to the Lone Ranger over there."

It took a lot of effort, but eventually I was able to calm myself and think of something other than Beast Boy. I slowly turned around, and started over towards the newly released emotion. I had, at that point, an inkling of a thought of which one it was, I just couldn't bear it being true. Once I got to where she was, still dancing, I started to think of a question to ask, but was beaten to the punch.

"I guess you're wondering who I am?" Her voice was almost identical to mine, but there was a harmonic tone to it. "I'm, what you would call, a staple in everyone's life. No matter what kind of life you live, I will always be there, noticeable or not. I'm Love. I get my energy from all of the happy feelings you get from any sort of relationship. I've always been here, even after the death of your mother. But ever since Malchior destroyed your heart, I have been getting significantly weaker. I will always be around because of your relationship with your friends, especially Beast Boy. As much as you don't want to admit it, you have feelings for him, good and bad. I am the strongest feeling you feel towards him though."

I just couldn't believe my ears, I knew she was telling the truth, she had no reason to lie. It wouldn't register that something like this could happen.

"This... Can't be. I cannot feel love, or joy, or any basic emotion. It only brings destruction. Even if it was possible, there is no way he would accept me after the way I broke his heart. There's no way he can be with me. There are more than enough women in Jump City to suit him."

I was desperate for an explanation. Something to put everything back to the way it was before.

"True Love cannot be broken. What Beast Boy feels for you, and ultimately, what you feel for him, is pure, and will not be shattered. Besides, he does have a good sense of maturity, even though he doesn't show it to the world around him. You have to come out with your feelings for him. It's the only way to resolve this issue. Also, I think your friends are looking for you. Its almost breakfast."

After that she turned on her heel, and started waltzing away from me. It was then that I realized how I actually felt. It was like a train hitting me full force. I had to release these feelings, no matter what. I slowly turned around, and told the emotions about my choice. Knowledge pointed me towards "The Forbidden Door" with a message.

"Don't be afraid to tell him the truth, its the only way to set it right."

She gave me a, quick, hug and I walked into the portal...

AN- this is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoy writing it. Review please because it gives me the motivation to write more. When people show their support it always brings a smile to my face. Anyone who has suggestions for more stories, feel free to PM me or tell me in your review. Ill try to accommodate as best as possible. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks again for reading and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do so far!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- here comes chapter 4! Its gonna be a good one, theres some action and some- well read on and find out for yourself!

The Mighty Disclaimer- i, in any way, do not own the Teen Titans and Affiliates.

CHAPTER 4

There is nothing more disorienting than "The Forbidden Door". I can only close my eyes an wait for the room to stop moving. Everything that I had discussed in Nevermore was still fresh in my mind. Everything was seemingly beginning to fall together. I knew what I had to tell Beast Boy. I entered the Main Room, and sat at the table, pretending it was a normal day. I noticed Beast Boy could barely look at me without a blush being emitted. He was arguing with Cyborg over his breakfast choice.

"DUDE! Do you know how many innocent animals you're eating right now?! No, don't put that bacon in the pan!"

"Man, if its so bad, why does it taste so GOOD!? Booyah!"

As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was... Amusing to see Beast Boy and Cyborg's banter. Almost like everything was normal. Then I remembered my journey to my mind. It also brought into focus the fact that Robin and Starfire were not present. A small, insignificant smirk traced my lips at the thought of what could possibly be going on between the two of them. Ever since Tokyo they've been off and on together. Robin using the excuse that it would affect the team if they were to be in a relationship. Starfire was to unaccustomed to Earth traditions and thought this was normal. Although when I look into their emotions, I see their true feelings for each other. Before any thought of what could be happening entered my head, they walked in the room. Hand in hand. Gross.

"Glorious morning Friends! What is for the Breaking of Fast today?"

"Hey guys, anything happen while I was 'asleep'?

I noticed the stress on 'asleep'. I almost laughed, but even the thought of laughing caused a cup to launch itself at Cyborg.

"Hey BB, just cuz I don't make your tofu crap doesn't mean you should throw things at me!"

"Dude! It wasn't me man, although i wish I had thought of that... Nice throw Raven!"

"Umm... Thanks, I'll skip breakfast today. Need to meditate!"

With that I rushed out of the room and headed for the roof. Once I got there, I entered the Lotus position and started meditating. I needed to clear my mind after the predicament at the table. It also gave me time to think about what I would say to Beast Boy. After about 20 minutes, i noticed a shadow behind me, starling me into falling. Bracing myself for the impact, I waited and waited...

"Uh, Raven? Are you okay? I came to see why you left. Was it something I said? He started to rub the back of his neck and I started to think about how cute he looked when he did that. Then I realized what I was thinking, and jumped out of his arms.

"After I threw that cup at Cyborg, I needed to calm down. I already have a lot on my mind as it is. I don't want the guilt of hurting Cyborg added to it."

"Rae, I'm sorry I confronted you yesterday. I understand if you don't feel the same way that I do. I won't pressure you any more because i understand how you feel after Malchior. I felt the same way after... Terra."

I realized then that what I had said had made him feel bad. This in turn made me feel guilty. I never meant to hurt him when I had denied him in the beginning. But I didn't want him hurt. My conversation with my emotions suddenly appeared in my head after he apologized.

"No, Beast Boy, its me who should be apologizing. I never meant for-"

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"Trouble, I guess we should check it out. We can talk after right?"

With that, we flew towards the center of town. We met up with everyone else halfway through.

"What's happening this time?"

"It's Dr. Light. He's trying to rob the bank."

"I guess he doesn't get enough light behind bars."

"I guess you can't get enough one-liners."

Dr. Light seemed fairly easy at the beginning. Once he saw me, he started to tremble, remembering the times I showed him my dark side. It was all a façade. Once I opened my cloak, he shot a concentrated beam of light that was specially designed for my powers. That was all I remembered before I fell unconscious...

AN- And THAT was chapter 4. I hope it was a decent one. I wanted to show that Raven does have a weakness, although she seems to be invincible at times ;) I'll probably update in the next couple of days. Finals are next week so i need to study my ass off! Review por favor. Ill be your best friend!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- here's chapter 5. I didnt think i would actually get this far. Its gonna be good i hope! Shout out to: lunar silver, and every other person who took the time to review my story for their kind words. Well i guess on with the story, but first, the necessary Disclaimer

Disclaimer: me no own teen titans.

CHAPTER 5

Awaken. I felt a throbbing in my head. It felt like I looked into the sun for a godawful amount of time. I noticed I was in the medical facility in the tower, but didn't know how I ended up there. I slowly raised my head, but felt an instant wave of nausea hit me. I had never felt this way in my life. Even when Trigon used me to get to Earth. I heard a voice.

"Guys, she's awake! Dr. Light is lucky that you guys took him away before I got to him."

Then I passed out again. I woke up to a feeling of warmth. I was able to open my eyes successfully, and noticed a figure hunched over across my arm. It was Beast Boy, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. As much as I would have liked to throw him out the window for touching me like this, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He already seemed to be suffering enough worrying about me. Although I will never admit it, I felt secure knowing that somebody was watching over me. I gently, well a bit more than gently, pushed him off of me. When he hit the ground he shot up like he had been awake the whole time. When he noticed I was awake, he could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh my god, Rae! Your awake. I thought for sure Dr. Light had done something bad. I was- I mean WE were worried that you wouldn't wake up!"

"Beast Boy... Calm down. Tell me how long I've been out. Also, why were you hugging my arm?"

That comment caused him to blush incessantly. He was trying to find an excuse but eventually have up. His emotions were more out of control than mine at that point.

"Well, I've been sitting here for three days, thats how long you've been out. I only left the room to use the bathroom. Rae, I was worried about you. I was asleep on your arm because my body couldn't stay awake any longer. Everyone else wanted to give you space but I couldn't bear to leave you alone. Raven, I wasn't kidding when we ha our conversation before... This happened. I've known my feelings for a while, but wasn't sure how to come out with it."

I was confused at what he was talking about, until it suddenly dawned one me. The conversation on the roof before Dr. Light.

"Beast Boy, please don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I wanted to tell you this on the roof... But now is as good as ever. Beast Boy..."

"Raven, its okay, I understand. You don't need to tell me. I can take not bring together. Just don't say it out loud. Terra was bad enough."

That comment stung quite a bit. It was enough to silence me for a moment. Beast Boy got to his feet.

"I'll go get you some tea, and uh- I'll be right back."

With that, he rushed out of the room like I was a disease. I was confused to no end. He didn't let me finish my explanation, and assumed the worse. It made me feel slight guilt with how I've treated him over the years. But, it seemed, no matter what I did, he would bounce back. It led me to feels sort of respect for him. That no matter what life, or I, threw at him, he would always see the bright side of things. But ever since Terra, he's been an almost mirror opposite of the man I lo-. What was I thinking? I don't... Love him. Do I? I couldn't think because all of my emotions were taking all of the space in my head. It seemed, even at the best of times, Beast Boy found a way to get into my mind. All I could hear were the sounds of argument between conflicting emotions.

(AN- try to figure out which emotion is which!)

"Why doesn't she just come out and say it? I would have by now!"

"Don't say that to loud. She might get angry at us."

"It's so infuriating how she still won't succumb to her feelings. Even I feel something for this guy. I hate everything but he changes it all."

"Everybody, calm down! We'll find a logical explanation-"

"Shhhhh. Love has no bounds. She'll figure out how to do it in good time. Let us leave her to her thoughts, not cloud them anymore than they already are."

As suddenly as they came, the sudden flow of emotions were gone. Amazingly, nothing was destroyed during the mental conversation. At that moment, as if on cue, Beast Boy walked in with tea, and eggs. I hoped they weren't tofu.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to wait for Cyborg to stop eating innocent creatures."

"That's fine, now can I finish what I was trying to say? I really need to get this off of my mind."

When I put it that way, I noticed the look in his eyes. It was a look of nervousness, an slight... Hope?

"Beast Boy, before you so nicely interrupted me, I was trying to say that... Well I'm trying to tell you."

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt. Then, I figured out a way to get the point across...

AN- Another Cliffy! Whelp, if you figured out each emoticlone, feel free to answer in the comments. First to get all of them right gets a shout out in next chapter. Here are the three steps to happiness: 1)Review 2)Review and 3) REVIEW PLZ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to write chapter 6 ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- chapter 6... How the story has progressed. What's to come now? Read on to find out. Shout out to lunar silver for trying my emoticlone mini game. Now on with the story

Disclaimer- still dont own teen titans.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the words to tell him how I felt. Then, I figured out a way to get the point across. I slowly started to raise myself up off of the hospital bed. I reached out to Beast Boy. He seemed astounded at my gesture, but started to walk towards me. I, very slowly, pulled him in for a hug. I hoped that it was enough to how my feelings. It was trouble enough to keep my emotions in check with that hug. Anything more intimate would have caused major damage to the area. Even with that small gesture, the machine in the corner went flying across the room. In my head, all of my emotions were going crazy. Even Anger allowed herself a small smug smile.

"Yayyy she finally did it! It took long enough!"

"Her form was perfect, well thought and deliberate."

"If it had been me, I would have done that when I first saw him."

I felt... Happy with that hug. While it wasn't some crazy romantic gesture, Beast Boy seemed to receive the meaning. I started to enjoy our embrace, and didn't want it to end. Beast Boy pulled away first and, as per usual day, had to ruin the moment.

"I guess that means yes, am I right?"

"You'll always ruin good moments won't you? But yes, I do feel the same way. You know why I don't show it like Robin and Starfire."

It was then that we noticed a significant change in each others view towards one another. Beast Boy became more protective of me during battles, and I to him. None of the other members of the team knew of our newfound relationship. Only because I didn't feel ready to become open. Not so soon after... Malchior. I knew that Beast Boy was different from Malchior. Just like I am different from Terra. We all have reasons for the choices we make, but the way those two ruined a piece of our lives was unforgivable. Beast Boy still wasn't the same ever since she betrayed us. During dinner, about a week after our bonding session, we were trying to decide a way to celebrate a newfound victory over Slade. While we hadn't put him in jail, we were still able to thwart his plan, and stop innocent people from being harmed. Instead of the usual pizza and a movie, everyone, Beast Boy especially, wanted to celebrate in a different way. Slade wasn't just a villain. He was The Villain. He has seemingly endless brain power, and can always find his way out of a predicament. He was able to come back from virtually being dead when my father tried to enslave the planet. Everyone decided we would throw a miniature party for ourselves. As much as I hate parties, the idea was enticing enough for me to agree. It gave me a chance to open up a little more, along with Beast Boy. Maybe I would finally be able to let what happened with Malchior go, and Beast Boy could move on from Terra.

The party was small in comparison to the kinds of fame we had, but I felt that it was perfect for the occasion. It also gave me time to have a conversation with Beast Boy about our relationship.

"Hey Beast Boy, can I talk to you for a minute? Can you meet me on the roof in about 10 minutes?"

"Sure, Rae, I wouldn't miss it, and the guys won't miss us! They're having too much fun together."

With that comment I noticed Cyborg with a lampshade on his head, with Robin and Starfire laughing and hugging. It was safe to assume we were free to go as we pleased...

AN- sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter has some needed fluff. It is the wind down period of this story. Time to start creating new ideas! Shout out to lunar silver. Reviewing every chapter with positives words of encouragement means more than anything i could say. So thank you for that! See y'all next chapter, and plz review review review. I may be repetitive in asking but all support counts. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN- these next chapters are probably the last. I feel that the way i end the story will be good, but read on so you can decide... Also, check out the story that i co-wrote with lunar silver. Its called Blackfire's Destiny. It has a pretty good movement to it.

Disclaimer- still dont own Teen Titans

CHAPTER 7

On the way to the roof, I reflected on my life in the past, and what would have happened if I hadn't found the Titans. Especially Beast Boy. While it had taken years of his presence to accept it, he is the reason I am where I am as of now. Without his constant stream of jokes, or his happy-go-lucky feel about things, I probably wouldn't have chosen to keep on living. In a way, Beast Boy was the most important piece in my life cycle. Even with all of the negativity and sorrow I seem to cause, he was always there to cheer me up in some form. By the time I made it to the roof, I had gone through every choice I have made in my life, and wondered how it would have been if I had chosen differently. It seemed that being around Beast Boy has caused a difference in how I see life as a whole. I had no more time for reflections, because Beast Boy walked up to the roof at that moment. He seemed a little excited, but also nervous. Like he was scared I would be telling him that we couldn't be together. We slowly walked up to each other, and embraced. I started to show signs of sadness, and could feel tears starting to form. I started to tell him how I was sorry for the way I tormented him over the years, but before I could get a sentence out, he put his finger to my lips. He then started to tell a story about his past. Something I would never forget.

"Raven, I think that the only reason I seem to understand you as we'll as I do is because of the life I had lived before meeting the Titans. It started when I was only a few years old..."

I started to wonder what could possibly be worse than being a portal to world destruction, but I listened closely to his story. Absorbing every word said.

"I was only a baby, but a curious baby. My parents were scientists. They were trying to find a cure to Sakutia, a devastating virus to animals, as well as humans. They had a specimen that had contracted the virus, but I only saw it as a caged animal. I wanted to let it free, but when I opened the door, it attacked me, and gave me the virus. My parents, trying to save me any way they could, gave me a counter agent to the virus. That's what gave me the power to shift. We didn't know that at the time. But the virus had been the reason I was green. My parents treated me like a normal kid, and we lived happily for a few years. Eventually I figured out how to shift. My mother was being attacked by a snake, and I turned into a mongoose, and killed it. My parents treated me the same, but took me out of school. When I was 7, we were on a boat. My parents told me to shift into a bird, and fly to shore. I was just trying to be a good son, and listened, but they were at the edge of a waterfall, and they fell down. I was devastated, and couldn't help but think of what could have happened if i had saved them. I still do. I thought I could make a difference in the life of others, so I broke into the Doom Patrol HQ. I was determined to make it as a superhero, and Mento was impressed with my ability. He put me through worse training than Robin does now. I still have scars to prove it."

With that he took off his gloves, and his shirt. His hands, and back were littered with scars of cuts and slices. It was disturbing to think that he lived that every day.

"Eventually, I couldn't take the treatment anymore. That's when I left, and found you guys trying to save Star. I've always kept a happy attitude so as not to show everyone what my life was like. I never want anyone to share that pain with me. That's also why I was so understanding about Trigon, and Malchior. Raven, I think I- no I know I Love you. I don't want you to get hurt in any way. And I can show you."

He leaned in and kissed me, before I could process what he meant. It was like one of the many novels I've read. There's really no way to explain it. I could feel objects exploding behind me, but I didn't care. Every moment has to end though. We didn't notice Cyborg appear by the door, until he started laughing hysterically. He had his arm open and a camera out.

"This is gonna be a Christmas card, and a Birthday card, and... Uh-oh"

"You have three seconds..."

By the time I reached two he was already down the stairs. I wanted that moment to last forever...

AN- ah my beautiful story is nearing its finale. I hope you've been enjoying it as much as i have. Here's an answer to a comment from a few chapters ago: I 3 Teen Titans, yes I do partially ship RobStar, but not as much as BBRae xP thanks for the positive words. Again I ask you to check out the story i cowrote with lunar silver. Blackfire's Destiny. Its a good story with a different view on Blackfire. As always: review and favorite and all of that. See y'all next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

AN- hello all. This is most likely the last chapter of Realization. Thanks to all of the support throughout it all. If anyone has any requests for a new story, feel free to PM me. Ill try to accommodate. Just read the story Blackfire's Destiny. I cowrote it with lunar silver. That's reassurance that ill try my best to work with your idea. On to the ending...

Disclaimer- Teen Titans will never be mine :(

CHAPTER 8

After our moment on the roof, everything seemed to return to normal... sort of. Cyborg kept to his word, and put our picture on cards of any sizes. Even when I threatened bodily harm. Robin thought it would affect the teams effort, until we reminded him of his relationship with Starfire. Starfire told every one of the Honorary Titans, who wouldn't stop harassing us about it. But we didn't care in any way. We were finally sure of our feelings for each other. He gave me a new view on life. And while I still don't show much emotion, I have opened up considerably since he showed up in my life. There was one battle soon after we accepted our true feelings that showed me how much he really cared for me. It started as a simple distress call, but escalated from there...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Titans, trouble!"

"What's happening?"

"Booyah! Time to kick some ass!"

We headed downtown. But it wasn't what we had expected. Dr. Light was back, and he had a whole army with him. Almost all of the major villains had broken out of prison, and were loose in all of Jump City. It looked almost impossible to successfully put all of them where they belong. The only villain Beast Boy noticed was Dr. Light. He hasn't gotten his revenge for what was done to me in our previous battle. He looked insane with rage, it even made ME nervous, and I'm the pinnacle of evil demon. I vaguely noticed him starting to charge at him, when I was blindsided by Cinderblock. Robin called everyone to action, and Beast Boy was on Dr. Light in seconds. Dr. Light ran from him and hid behind Cinderblock, using him as a shield while he charged his concentrated beam of light. The same one that incapacitated me previously. I was to busy trying to protect myself from Cinderblock to notice what he was doing. By the time I did, it was to late. A huge beam of light shot out at me... But, when I braced for the hit, none came. I looked ahead of me, and saw Beast Boy lying on the ground unconscious. I was devastated, thinking the worse, and I let Rage loose. Dr. Light grew pale in skin tone, and tried to run away. It was to no avail. I brought him under my cloak, and once again shows him the darkness from around every corner. When he was released, he was trembling to no end, and almost all of our enemies on the loose started to run away from us. The few idiots that chose to stay were easily apprehended, and sent back to where they should stay. Rage then released her hold on me, with the simple message:

"Check on him, before I do that again."

I heeded her words, and rushed to Beast Boy, not caring how my emotions reacted. I noticed he was breathing, and screamed at Cyborg to bring him to the infirmary at the tower. Once arriving there, we hooked him to any machine we could find, as well as utilizing my healing powers. With all our efforts, we were able to put him in a steady state. The only thing left to do was wait. Which brought me to reflect on how it was all my fault. I blamed myself for everything that has happened to him in the past years. And how, if I hadn't come into his life, none of it would have happened. The only thing that managed to bring me out of this stupor was the message that he was waking up, and wanted to see me. When I got there, he was sitting against the wall, and smiled brightly as I walked in the room. I told Cyborg to leave, and started to tell him everything I had reflected on while he was incapacitated. Before I could get a paragraph out, he told me to calm down, and started telling me how he jumped in front of me out of compassion, not by accident.

"Rae, this wasn't your fault. I told you before that, no matter what, I would protect you. Seeing the affects from last time, I realized that another shot could have killed you. That, and the fact that I didn't want to lose you is what made me jump. None of it is your fault, and don't you ever feel that way. If anything, it was my fault for distracting you from participating in battle. Raven. I love you, and don't you ever forget it!"

His words opened something deep inside of me. Something I had never experienced in my life previously. His words are what brought me to lean over and kiss him, regardless of the damage it caused. He has always been there for me since the day I met him, and has brought me to where I am today... With you, my beautiful family.

AN- ahhhh didn't see that one comin didya? Well i guess the story is over huh? I had so much fun writing it, and am glad that everyone who commented has said kind words to me. As always... HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! And favorite please! Again, any suggestions will be wholesomely considered, as i have no more ideas at this time. I will obviously give all of the credit to the person who swings me the summary. Finally, what were your thoughts on the ending of Realization? Was it well spun? Too OOC? Or just plain boring? Tell me in the reviews and i promise to change it for the better in the future. Goodby y'all. Cant wait till next time!


End file.
